1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot device, and more particularly to a pivot device for use with a monitor whose angle is able to be adjusted as required. The pivot device has an axle rotatably mounted onto a bracket which is securely connected to a face of a monitor or a main frame of a notebook computer. A plurality of slots are defined in both edges of the axle. A keyed washer defines therein a central hole and a plurality of keys each adapted to correspond to one of the slots are formed on a face defining the central hole. A diameter of the central hole is slightly larger than a diameter of the axle. Therefore, when the bracket is firstly mounted on the axle and the axle is then inserted into the keyed washer via insertion of each of the keys into one of the corresponding slots, the bracket is securely and rotatably mounted onto the axle.
2. Background
Due to the popularity of notebook computer, users begun to demand a higher quality of all elements of the product. Among them, a problem of providing suitable resistance for the monitor in order to support it in any desired position seems to bother most users and manufacturers as well. The supporting force provided to the monitor of the notebook computer is applied by a spring or the like. However, the spring or the like when installed in the monitor is secured on a pivot by a nut. The spring or the like will gradually become loose as the number of the monitor openings and closings increases. A conventional pivot device of the type described above is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,356. The pivot device 1, as shown in FIG. 5, having a nut 2 to secure a spring 3 within a leave 4 is shown, wherein the nut 2 will gradually become loose as the number of the leave 4 pivots increases. A loose monitor often causes trouble to the users, because they can not have a good view of the monitor. They have to place other object(s) on the back of the monitor to support the monitor and to prevent the monitor from falling or to tighten the nut in order to store the desired resistance.
Furthermore, the resistance force provided by the spring or the like is determined by the degree of tightness of the nut 2. Therefore, how to precisely control the threading connection of the nut 2 in the pivot device in mass production is a difficult problem for all manufacturers. Accordingly, an improvement or change to the conventional pivot device is necessary.
The present invention provides an improved pivot device for use with a notebook computer to obviate and/or mitigate the aforementioned problems.